


One Shot Submitted Prompts

by Golden_chalk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, long quest, nico with long hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_chalk/pseuds/Golden_chalk
Summary: Hello, and welcome to my book of One-shots. Here you will be able to find submitted prompts from multiple pairings of the PJO and HoO fandom. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Send Me prompts

Okay so I am typing this on my phone so if the format turns out weird then Im sorry.

Comment prompts that are PG to PG 13. I am willing to touch on darker subjects but I am not writing smut.

Any pairing is fine, we all have our crack ship that we want to see a fanfic. 

So ya, Im bored and I wanna write cute fanfics. Let the fluff begin.


	2. Long hair don’t care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has been on a year long quest and just recently got back. While gone he grew his hair to his shoulder and Will loves it. Nico can’t seem to get the memo though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone so I will fix the grammar mistakes in a few weeks when I can get my computer to edit. Hope ya’ll enjoy.

Nico was gone for a whole year.   
No notes.  
No letters.  
No Iris messages.  
No calls.  
Nothing.  
For a whole freaking year.

All Will had was Chiron promising him that Nico was alive and doing well on his quest. Chiron also told Will to just focus on the infirmary.

Somedays that wasn’t so hard, but on some it was hard to even give a five year old a spider man bandage.

On their anniversary Will had to leave early because all he could think about in the infirmary was how Nico probably needed help and Will couldn’t give him any.

Finally one day Kayla told Will that he had a package arrive for him in the Big House. He assumed it was from his Mom, giving him touring merchandise or something. So he told the other workers he would be right back.

When he opened the Big House doors he was tackled. A person was hugging him so tightly he couldn’t breath. 

“ Hey there, Sunshine.” The voice said.

Gods, it was Nico.

Will then did the smoothest thing he could, and started crying.

“Your here! Your actually here.” Will said as he looked at him. He noticed that his hair grew out a lot. It was actually past his shoulders.

Nico must have seen him staring at his hair. “Oh, ya. You don’t really have time to get your hair trimmed when your fighting monsters twenty-four seven and I kept telling myself I would get it trimmed back at camp but, I kinda like it.” He looked at his own hair as if he was deciding whether or not he was making the right choice.

“Well if you like it,” Will said, “ Then I love it.” He kissed Nicos forehead and smiled.

“ I am so glad your back at camp.” Will gave Nico another bear hug.

“Ya I am glad I am too.”

They went to the strawberry fields to talk and catch up.

Nico and Will talked all day about the quest and the infirmary and everything in between. 

Will was playing with Nico’s hair the whole day and when the sun started to set Nico finally asked, “ Do you want to braid it?”

Will perked up, “ Really?” He asked. He was sitting up ready to braid.

Nico nodded as he handed will a ponytail holder, “ Yes really,” He chuckled a bit, “ Blossom, the nymph that helped us, braided it a few times. I kinda like it before I go to bed. It much more out of the way.”

Will nodded as he did a simple braid through Nico’s hair. “ I really do love your hair,” He commented as he finished up, “ You really rock the look.”

He finished his braid by giving Nico a kiss on the cheek. “ I am so glad that you are finally back. Don’t ever leave again.” 

Nico turned to him and planted a quick kiss on Wills lips, “ I don’t care if Athena herself tells me to leave, I am staying right here with you.”

Will walked Nico to his cabin and they had their fourth kiss goodnight before Nico disappeared into the dark house.

Will couldn’t stop grinning when he got to his room which lead to a lot of teasing from his siblings. 

“Whens the wedding Will?” Kayla asked him.

“ We are planning it in December, we both like the idea of a white wedding.” He would sarcastically remark.

“Is Nico going to get his lushess locks cut before the wedding or is he rocking the man bun look?”

“ Rocking the man bun look for right now.” Will replied as he only half listened to what she was saying. You could tell too, his voice sounded like it had better things to do.

“ I didn’t know you liked guys with long hair,” Kayla remarked, “ Man when I was trying to find you a date earlier on that would have been a helpful tip.”

“ I don’t really like guys with long hair Kayla,” He commented, “ Im only really into sons of hades, that come from Italy, and have the name Nico Di Angelo.” 

“ SAP ALERT!” Yelled another Apollo child from across the room.

Kayla smirked, “ Wow Will,” she commented, “I should start planning your wedding shouldn’t I?”

Will then hit Kayla with a pillow, “ Okay time for bed!” The head counselor announced.

The younger kids started to moan and blame Kayla for getting Will in a tizzy. 

“ Hey dont blame me!” Kayla said, “ Blame love sick Will over there.”

Then a hoard of pillows rained upon him.

The next day Nico was wearing his hair in a man bun and Will was looking with fascination.

Suddenly a bacon piece was thrown at his face. “Will stop making googly eyes at your boyfriend.” Austin commented.

“ You know you can go over there and I don’t know.... talk to him.” Kayla said.

“ Oh you guys will understand when you get in a relationship.” Will said as he ate his breakfast and tried to avoid looking at his boyfriend and get rid of the teasing.

Kayla scoffed, “ Who says Im not in one,” Then everything at the table stopped. They all looked at her mouths dropped,”What I don’t tell you everything, and I am not about to so don’t ask. Some people like privacy in relationships, unlike Sunny Boy over here. He basically gives us a three hundred page essay on how Nico blinks so cutely.” She gave an eye-roll.

Will glared, “ You guys are useless.”

Austin muttered something through a mouthful of eggs. Will was confused until he felt a pair of arms pull him into a hug.

“Good morning sunshine,” Nico gave Will a kiss on the cheek and then whispered into his ear, “ Meet me by the lake in fifteen minutes. I have a present for you.”

He then left a flustered Will to be terrorized by his cabin-mates.

When he got up to go to the lake, Austin decided to hoot as he went causing the younger kids to start a ruckus.

“ Go get your man Will!” A younger boy yelled.

“Shut up Braxton!” Will yelled.

He made his way to the lake where Nico said to meet him.

Will saw Nico resting by a tree, looking right at him.

Will sat down right by Nico who looked him right in the eyes, “ Do you hate my hair?” He asked.

Will looked at him in shock, “ N-No, why would you think that?”

The Ghost King gave him a look, “ I saw you looking at it this morning. I can cut it if you don’t like it Will, it’s really n-“ He was cut off by a kiss.

Will then proceed to talk after getting the boy to shut up, “ Don’t ever change anything about yourself for anyone, even me,” He told him,” I actually love your hair, I love to play with it and braid it and I love it in a man bun.” Will chuckled just thinking about it.

Nico smiled, “ Thanks I am glad you don’t hate it.”

Will wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, “ Now I expect a ‘day after I got back from a year long quest’ moke out session. Do you think you could arrange that?

“ I think I could ,Sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any suggestions. Please just comment. I will do any thing PG-13 or under.
> 
> Reviews help me very much so please tell me what you think.


End file.
